D
For more information about the verse, visit this blog. Summary D&D Homebrew is a community made extension to the basic D&D rules, often crossing over with other universes (with notable examples being Naruto, Dark Souls, and Lord of the Rings). While not one solidified verse, it does include many sub-verses created and adapted from the original basic Dungeons and Dragons game. Power of the Verse Varies from rendition to rendition, D&D defaults to Tier 2 peaks within most settings, with most players never seeing above Tier 7. That said, even the full D&D game possesses at least one Tier 1, and Homebrew has the potential for world-shattering concepts. This particular verse refers to the Homebrew campaign of Mr. Bambu, though can be expanded to include other Homebrew campaigns as well. Mr. Bambu's Homebrew While most characters fit somewhere between Tier 9 and 7, several more potent foes have feats in the range of Tier 6, with god tiers such as The Man In Black and Xavier Nightchild possessing Tier 2 feats. Mr. Bambu's VSBW Homebrew Technically, this is simply an extension of the existing table run by myself. The power may vary considerably depending on the feats performed by the players (though feat creation is far from the intent). Due to the fact that it is relatively early, the party currently scales to 9-B feats. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Udlmaster * Mr. Bambu * Colonel Krukov * DMUA (I play Bayhard in the VSBW section, and I wouldn't be if I didn't like it.) * Serpent of the Internet 97 * L1zerd guy (I play Lizerd, and I'm the guy that fed wererat meat which I got out of the sewers to my allies) * GreyFang82 * Darkmon cns (I have a page. Also I'm at the table) Opponents Neutral Mr. Bambu's Homebrew Characters Player Characters * Mogar of the Yeomanry * Vaerun, Sentinel of the Land * Xavier Nightchild * Lord Wrathian * Ryan St. Germain * Veronica Starburst * Curufin of the Bow * Thordin the Archmage * Shaitan, Chosen of the Fire Gods * Nandor * The Marvelous Chester * Arcanther * Dexion Starr * Ferrax Highborne * Arken * Orric One-eye * Rocca of the Isle of Dread * Krowe * Gimple * Balin * Arminius * Sir Blackblood * Hithlum * Driz'ree * Dinestra * Oulu * Glock * Astfgl * Vervaine of the Light * Ciren the Leprechaun * Zeek Non-Player Characters * Halfling Horror From The Hills * Gruut * Stephen Amber * Maryn * Father Braniman * Xinathar * Bigby * Chindus * Mo'ad Enemies * Big Money Gripp * McGloin * Krypp, Chosen of Baphomet * Gorsh, Paragon of Fire * Xanalon * Dervill * Acererak * Dark Ranger Kezan * Deathwing * The Man In Black * The Blood Witch * The Headless Horseman * The Beast of Averoigne * Ned * Bobba Yogga * Shadow Rakshasa Mr. Bambu's VSBW Setting This setting is a continuation of the past setting, merely revised to allow for the Discord table. Characters might interact with characters from the original table. Player Characters * Bayhard * Aeltronex * Meck * Pinkie * Lizerd * Merrymen Conwick * Mocvol Stormdrum * Ash Non-Player Characters * Krieg Hillsbrad * The Stranger * Astfgl Enemies * Zrazar Shadowpelt * The Entity * Vek of the Pomarj * Veskin and Grimbol * Rykx * Granth Razorquill * Umrogz the Deathbringer * Solta * Krodak the Ethereal Elder Pantheon * Cat Lord * Blind Io The Empire of Man * Baneus * Emperor Cadreus * Lilith Udlmaster's Setting Frostfall * Lady Hecate Noturna * Pitac * Uriel * Illias, Son of Elres * Haroun * Rudi of the Pheonix * Salutis the Redeemed * Sector * Gnuxa GreyFang82's Vampire Setting Deities / Other Powerful Entities * Nodens * The Cold Ones * Asmodeus Antagonists * Boian Popescu * Ralask the Lonely * Marbis the Angry Protagonists Players / The 121st Regiment * Talion * Bing * eruditeCaptain's Character (He's currently creating a new one) NPCs * Enoch Martin * Joanna Martin * Mary Martin * Sysavin Powerful Weapons & Artifacts * The Radiant Nova Whip * The Master Hunter's Trophy Category:Verses Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Games